Quigley (PetStarPlanet)
"This is Awesome!" -Quigley's catchphrase Quigley is a young Mabu who started out as an ally of the Skylanders. During the events of Skylanders: Trap Team, he started attending the Skylanders Academy. After two years of training, he was able to become a Skylander. In Skylanders: Teamwork, Quigley is one of the many Hub World characters. He appears in all versions of the game. In Skylanders: Knight Fighters, Quigley is one of the 20 new Core Skylanders. Background Personality Quigley always has something to say to each Skylander. He also likes playing Skystones and always wants to get the best Skystones. Background Quigley is the son of the royal family of the Shattered Island. However, one day, a tornado attacked his home and the Skylanders rescued the villagers, including Quigley. After that, Quigley started living around the Core of Light while it was being fixed by the Skylanders. He talked to many Skylanders and he decided that he would become a Skylander one day. When the Skylanders Academy was opened, Quigley started training until he was finally accepted as a Skylander. Quotes (Skylanders: Teamwork) Quigley has a specific quote for each Skylander, including Teamwork Skylanders. Cores * Bash - "Whoa! I thought you were a boulder at first!" * Bat Spin - "I'm sorry, but I don't like bats." * Blackout - "I've heard you can create nightmares. Just don't use your powers on me, okay?" * Blades - "I think I should stay away from sharp things." * Boomer - "Uh, my mom told me I wasn't allowed to play with you?" * Bumble Blast - "Can you give me some honey?" * Camo - "Wow, your tail is actually a leaf!" * Chill - "I wish I was as cool as you!" * Chop Chop - "Just how old are you, Mister Skeleton?" * Chopper '''- "Wow! A dinosaur and technology. That's like the past and the future combined!" * '''Cobra Cadabra - "I want to see a magic trick!" * Countdown - "Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six... or maybe I should just stop, I don't want to explode." * Cynder - "I've heard you actually came back from the dead! That is SO cool!" * Déjà Vu - "I'm pretty sure I have already talked to you." * Dino-Rang - "I can't believe your boomerangs come back to you like that. I thought that was just a myth." * Double Trouble - "Can I see what you look like under the mask? I won't tell anyone." * Drill Sergeant - "You're an Arkeyan robot, huh? Cool!" * Drobot - "Woah! Are you from the future?" * Dune Bug - "Can you teach me how to use magic?" * Echo - "My mom never allows me to be as loud as you are." * Eruptor - "I suppose you think you're pretty hot stuff! - HAHAHAHAHAHA - Get it?" * Fist Bump - "I had never even heard of rock pandas before meeting you." * Flameslinger - "How do you see where you're going with that thing over your eyes?" * Flashwing - "Wow, you must be the most beautiful dragon I've ever seen!" * Fling Kong - "I never knew flying carpets were real." * Flip Wreck - "Did you get your wheel from an actual ship?" * Food Fight - "Why do you only have vegetables? Why don't you have any candy?" * Fright Rider - "Did you ever take part in the jousting championship after joining the Skylanders?" * Fryno - "I just have to make sure I don't make you angry." * Funny Bone - "Oh, doggy. You're so funny!" * Ghost Roaster - "P-p-p-please don't e-e-e-at m-m-me. I-i-i'm not a ghost, I s-s-s-swear!" * Gill Grunt - "Hey fish man, is it true that you sleep with your eyes open?" * Grim Creeper - "Eeek! Don't scare me like that!" * Hex - "You're one scary lady, lady!" * High Five - "High Five! Oh wait a minute, you can't do it. Why is your name High Five, anyway?" * Hot Dog - "It must be annoying to share a name with a popular food." * Ignitor - "Hey mister! Your head's on fire!" * Jet-Vac - "Cool jet pack! Can I get one of those?" * Lightning Rod - "You have a cloudy-butt hahahaha!" * Pop Fizz - "Just be careful with your potions." * Pop Thorn - "You're so cute... but also a good fighter, of course!" * Prism Break - "So... do you poop diamonds?" * Punk Shock - "Isn't it dangerous to use water and electricity together?" * Rip Tide - "You're a talented fighter! Can you teach me some of your coolest moves?" * Rocky Roll - "It's amazing how you can stand on a ball all the time. Don't you ever fall?" * Roller Brawl - "Hi! Are you the fastest Skylander around here?" * Scorp - "You've won an extreme sport event many times. That's so cool!" * Scratch - "Wow! How did you get your outfit?" * Shroomboom - "Woah! A mushroom with an eye! I have never seen such creatures before!" * Slam Bam - "Wow, you're huge. I'm not messin' with you!" * Slobber Tooth - "I've heard you like eating microphones. Luckily this isn't an interview." * Smolderdash - "Are you carrying the Olympic flame?" * Sonic Boom - "So... Are you a lion with a bird's head or a bird with a lion's body?" * Sprocket - "Wow! You're made of gold!" * Spotlight - "Are you actually blue and black?" * Spyro - "Haven't I seen you someplace before?" * Star Strike - "Wow, you're from another galaxy! How was it like in your world?" * Stealth Elf - "I've heard you can actually disappear. Please show me how to do it?" * Stump Smash - "Where are all your leaves?" * Sunburn - "You are so lucky! If I were on fire, I'd never have to take a bath!" * Terrafin - "Hey Shark-man! Didn't you forget something? Like the ocean?" * Torch - "D-d-d-don't burn me!" * Trail Blazer - "You're a very cool horse... I mean hot!" * Tread Head - "Your bike is so unique. I have never seen anything like it before." * Trigger Happy - "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" * Voodood - "Watch where you're swingin' that axe, buddy!" * Warnado - "I like turtles!" * Wham-Shell -"I want a giant mace club like that!" * Whirlwind - "A horn that shoots rainbows? Neato! Where can I get one of those?" * Wind-Up - "You're the coolest toy I've ever seen!" * Wrecking Ball - "Hi boy! You hungry?" * Zap - "Whoa! Should I get you a towel or something, mister?" * Zoo Lou - "Do you own a zoo?" * Zook - "You are by far the coolest dude I have seen on this island!" Giants * Bouncer - "Wow! I never knew they could make such cool robots ten thousand years ago!" * Crusher - "Your hammer must be very heavy. You're very strong!" * Eye-Brawl - "You have an actual laser eye! That's so cool!" * Hot Head - "You're the biggest Fire creature I've even seen." * Ninjini - "Cool, a you're a genie! I wish for three extra wishes." * Swarm - "Is it true that you actually send birthday presents for each of your 8999 siblings." * Thumpback - "Whales are one of the largest species ever. No wonder you're a Giant." * Tree Rex - "You're an unusual tree!" SWAP Force * Blast - "How many bombs do you have?" * Boom - "Why is your bomb called the Football Bomb? It looks more like a rocket!" * Doom - "Don't hit me with that club!" * Drilla - "You have the ability to summon monkeys... if I had it, my mom would be very angry." * Fire - "Can you show me some fireworks?" * Free - "I never knew about storm chickens. But now I know." * Freeze - "You're a cool cat!" * Hoot - "Wow, you have the ability to hypnotize your enemies." * Magna - "You have the ability to control things. That's so cool!" * Night - "Don't bite me, okay. And don't punch me either." * Rattle - "Wow, that's a lot of snakes." * Rubble - "You must like mining." * Spy - "Are you an actual spy? That's so cool!" * Stink - "I like your abilities... but I don't like the smell of them." * Trap - "At first, I thought you were a Trap Master. Your Snap Trap looks like Magic Traptanium!" * Wash - "Wow! You're a real pirate! Do you have any treasure chests?" Trap Masters * Blastermind - "Whoah! I thought you were Kaos in disguise!" * Bushwhack - "Why do you have an axe if you want to protect trees?" * Enigma - "You must be one of the most mysterious guys ever." * Gearshift - "I like your gear." * Gusto - "And I thought Wrecking Ball was very hungry." * Head Rush - "Your horns are so big!" * Jawbreaker - "I thought Terrafin was the boxing champion... but that was before I saw you." * Ka-Boom - "I'm just trying to stay away from that cannon." * Knight Light - "Wow, I like your wings and your large Traptanium Scimitar!" * Knight Mare - "Wow, a centaur. They are so rare." * Krypt King - "I'm just wondering one thing. Do you have a son who is also a Skylander?" * Lob-Star - "Oh yeah! Stars are so cool!" * Short Cut - "Can you make some clothes for me?" * Snap Shot - "Can you take a picture?" * Thunderbolt - "Cool! A thundersword!" * Tuff Luck - "You must be the luckiest Skylander ever! And you can even transform into plants!" * Wallop - "Some other Earth Skylanders have one hammer but you have TWO hammers!" * Wildfire - "Wow! You're a golden lion!" Minis * Barkley - "A little tree with a head and legs. I don't know if you're even a tree." * Bop - "Hi cute little rock dragon!" * Breeze - "I just like your tiny wings. And your horn." * Drobit - "You're so little but you know how to use technology. Impressive!" * Eye-Small - "Uh, Eye-Small, your eye is actually pretty big compared to the rest of your body." * Gill Runt - "Wow, you're a small fish." * Hijinx - "You're a bit spooky even though you are a Mini." * Knightling - "You must be the smallest knight I've ever seen!" * Mini Jini - "Mini Jini, you're a small genie." * Mini Mare - "Even though you're little, you still have ability to break Traptanium. Cool!" * Pet-Vac - "So, you're a pet. But who is your owner?" * Small Fry - "You're so little, but it's still not a good idea to make you angry." * Spry - "Oh, hi Mini Spyro! You're so cute." * Terrabite - "Wow. Even sharks can be cute." * Thumpling - "I never thought I'd see a small whale!" * Trigger Snappy - "You almost look like a puppy." * Weeruptor - "Let's have some fun!" * Whisper Elf - "You're the smallest ninja I've ever seen." Teamwork Skylanders * Bash and Flashwing - "It seems like true lovers are always together." * Boomer and Countdown - "Oh no! So many bombs and dynamites!" * Camo and High Five - "You are very unusual dragon hybrids." * Chop Chop and Funny Bone - "I like your dog, Mister Skeleton!" * Double Trouble and Dune Bug - "Yay! More magic!" * Drill Sergeant and Drobot - "How many robot members do the Skylanders have?" * Eruptor and Hot Dog - "Is that your pet, Eruptor?" * Flameslinger and Sunburn - "Fire abilities are so awesome!" * Ghost Roaster and Grim Creeper - "S-s-s-stay a-a-a-away from me!" * Gill Grunt and Flip Wreck - "You could sail the seas together!" * Hex and Fright Rider - "Are you enjoying riding, scary lady?" * Ignitor and Trail Blazer - "Awesome! A knight with a horse!" * Lightning Rod and Fling Kong - "I just hope you don't cause a big storm!" * Prism Break and Fist Bump - "Maybe spending time with stone creatures isn't the best idea." * Punk Shock and Rip Tide - "Oh, hi! Are you two enjoying your time together?" * Roller Brawl and Bat Spin - "Wow! Vampires are cool!" * Scorp and Rocky Roll - "It's great to see a Skylander trio!" * Shroomboom and Food Fight '''- "Hey, Food Fight. Remember that Shroomboom is a Skylander, not food." * '''Slam Bam and Chill - "You're a cool duo!" * Slobber Tooth and Dino-Rang - "Cool! Two dinosaurs!" * Smolderdash and Torch - "Hi, Fire girls! What are you going to burn next?" * Sonic Boom and Scratch - "I like your wings!" * Sprocket and Tread Head - "Hi Tread Head! Did Sprocket fix your bike?" * Star Strike and Déjà Vu - "Wow. A mysterious and magical duo!" * Stump Smash and Bumble Blast - "I don't know why, but I think tree creatures are weird." * Voodood and Cobra Cadabra - "Sometimes even Magic elementals can be a bit spooky." * Warnado and Pop Thorn - "I like turtles and cute things." * Whirlwind and Blades - "Wow! An Air dragon team!" * Wind-Up and Chopper - "I like your propellers." * Wrecking Ball and Pop Fizz - "I don't even want to know what Wrecking Ball's beast form looks like." * Zap and Wham-Shell - "It seems like you both like electricity and water." * Zook and Zoo Lou - "You both have amazing abilities... but how do you work together?" Festive variants * Jolly Bumble Blast - "Can you give me free honey as a Christmas present?" * Springtime Trigger Happy - "Is it spring already?" * Kickoff Countdown - "Now I just have make sure I don't kick you." * Winterfest Lob-Star - "Merry Christmas!" * Love Potion Pop Fizz - "Who is your lover?" * Eggsellent Weeruptor - "Yay! Now it's time to find the hidden Easter Eggs!" * Spooky Slam Bam and Chill - "Aaaaaaah! Is it Halloween?" * Snowstorm Warnado and Pop Thorn - "Brrr.... Winter is too cold!" * Love Bash and Flashwing - "It looks like you have a great Valentine's Day!" * Easter Zook and Zoo Lou - "Happy Easter, you two!" * Olympic Hex and Fright Rider - "Sadly, Sky Stones isn't an event at the Olympic Games. If it was, I'd probably win." Quotes (as a playable character) * "This is awesome!" * "Wow! I can almost reach the clouds!" When using a Bounce Pad. * "With this money, I could buy cool things!" When opening a treasure chest. * "This is like floating in the air!" When opening an Air elemental gate. * "Is there any way to increase these stats?" When checking stats. * "This means I'm powerful, right?" When checking stats. * "Cool outfit!" When given a piece of armor. * "This armor makes me powerful!" When given a complete armor. * "What did you call me?" When given a nickname. * "How did you come up with this name?" When given a nickname. Trivia * Usually, variants get the same quote as the regular versions. However, festive variants get special quotes. * The Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure quotes are reused in Skylanders: Teamwork. * His quote to Spotlight is a reference to "What color is this dress?". * His quote to Krypt King is a reference to Krypt King's original name, "Chop Chop Daddy" * Quigley lacks his propeller had in Skylanders: Trap Team, but in Skylanders: Teamwork and later games, he is wearing his hat again. * When Quigley becomes a Skylander in Skylanders: Lost Islands, Snuckles will replace Quigley's role as a companion. Category:PetStarPlanet Category:Skylanders: Teamwork Category:Characters Category:Mabu Category:Skylanders Category:Air Category:Air Skylanders Category:Male Category:Male Skylanders Category:Skylanders: Knight Fighters Category:Core Category:Cores Category:Core Skylanders